Rayabbatisu
The Rayabbatisu is a far evolved Species that origins from the Lagombi. Due to the world changing and the environment becoming more dangerous, the Lagombi had to adapt and come up with new strategies in order to survive. These changes and new strategies resulted in the evolution of Rayabbatisu. Stun Webbed |weaknesses = Ice, Thunder |creator = Setheo}} Behavior Rayabbatisu is a very brave creature for its rather small size. When in danger, it uses various methods to either fight or escape depending on where it is. It also is smart enough to get a deeper feeling of the area it is in and decides on methods, with the first usually being attacking. It will use enemies as a jumping board to jump high into the air and float for a few seconds before bashing down on them and trying to KO whatever threatens it. The other method would be to use walls and trees to jump on and off into the sky to float higher up. This will make it harder for foes to hunt this creature down. In rare cases, some species are known to get accustomed to cliff and canyon areas and to reach more dangerous places. After floating for a while Rayabbatisu will inhale, fluff the fur on its neck up and try to cover its whole body with it in order to fall down and not get harmed. Another rare tactic Rayabbatisu uses is to run in zig-zag to confuse any predator following it and cause them to trip when doing turns. In some cases it is seen that Rayabbatisu lures a predator to a cliff, then purposefully starts running slower to bait the enemy to into running faster. It then uses the predator as a springboard and performs a backflip, launching itself into the air behind the enemy and kicking the predator off the cliff with its powerful legs. Ability The ability of the Rayabbatisu is a fixture of being able to use everything as a jump board and floating. It has a unique fur that can make it fly for a while. This fur is strong enough to protect it from fall damage, as well as attacks from hunters or other creatures. It can also, when floating in air, harden or soften its muscles and make the furreither tighter or smoother. When smooth it will we able to float or even fly for a few seconds. During that time it is very vulnerable, that is if it within reach. When the fur is hardened it will negate fall damage when dropping from the floating mode and make itself "heavy". In the hardened mode most weapons will bounce it they don't have enough sharpness. Elder Rayabbatisu are even able to scatter some of their neck fur and create small clouds that will web hunters that run into them. Ecology If lives in wide open fields when young. During that time it will bury deep tunnels into the ground that match a maze and will hide there until it has grown out its neck fur. When that happens Rayabbatisus go out and look for areas near mountains that have cliffs or canyons and will build a nest there. Rage/Tired State Rage State In rage mode Rayabbatisu will perform the "Air Drop" attack more often, and that attack will also deal more damage and cause tremors. The ears of Rayabbatisu will be stronger in color and it will puff smoke from its nose. The eyes will glow a bit too. Tired State In Tired state Rayabbatisu will not perform its "Air drop" as often. When performing it, it will stumble when dropping to the ground and have the same animation as Lagombi when tired and tripped. TheeEars will start hanging and the fur will not be as fluffy as usual. Carves W.I.P. Breakable Parts *Neck Fur *Tail Fur Trivia *Using Sonic bombs while in air will make Rayabbatisu drop and be open for attacks for a few seconds. *When in Rage, Rayabbatisu's "Air Drop" attack will be faster and deal more damage. **Breaking/Cutting the neck fur will prevent it from spamming the "Air Drop". **Breaking/Cutting the tail fur will make the "Air Drop" attacks weaker and stop tremors. *Neck and Tail fur can be broken. *Ears can be broken. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Adapted Species Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Setheo Category:Stun Monster Category:Webbed Monster